Kyle and Amanda
by xosaraxxxo
Summary: What were to happen if the Makeout scene between Kyle and Amanda on the Season 2 DVD was in the real show? As you can see in the scene, Amanda had become a lot less reserved. In this story you will get to see how that plays out in my very first fanfic!
1. The Next Step

Alright this is my first fanfic and I am really excited about it. I know it isn't perfect but no one else edited it so give me some slack! I tried to make it as good as I could but I am sure there is room for improvement. I have uploaded the first two chapters just because they flow right into each other so please read both. Thanks!

Note that this is a continuation from the Kyle XY makeout scene from the season 2 DVD. For the people that didn't see it I posted what happened at the beginning so that it would flow. It will be between a line(-------------------------------). Also, in this story, when Kyle and Amanda go into the closet it is at the end of Amanda's shift. Enjoy!

Amanda and Kyle walked into the storage closet at the Rack. Kyle walked in hoping for something exciting to happen but expecting that Amanda would just ask him to get something for her. To his surprise she turned off all the lights. Kyle looked over at her surprised.

"This is a two person job," Amanda said slowly walking toward Kyle.

"What do you need two people for?" Kyle responded still not really sure what was going on.

"This." Amanda said as she backed Kyle into a shelf. She started kissing him passionately as the shelf almost fell over. Kyle was puzzled and didn't know what to do. He kissed her back just as passionately and let his arms fall to the side of Amanda. He soon realized what was happening and kissed her more urgently moving his hands over Amanda's sides.

The kisses stopped for a second and Kyle spoke. "You didn't really need my help did you?"

"Disappointed…"

"Inspired?"

They both started to kiss each other again. Kyle was glad but didn't want to take things too far. As the kisses again came to a small pause, both Kyle and Amanda were out of breathe.

"Your mother definitely would not approve of this," Kyle said not knowing how to respond to what was happening.

"Then we must be doing something right."

They kissed again and Amanda ran her hand up Kyle's chest and brushed her fingers thorugh his hair. She lowered her hand and said, "I feel so comfortable with you. You never rush me. It's just…"

"One step at a time," Kyle finished her sentence.

"Yeah. The only problem is, if we keep taking things one step at a time, eventually you'll make me want to run up the stairs," Amanda replied still somewhat out of breathe as she walked her fingers up Kyle's chest. Kyle made a hesitant cry and Amanda ran her hand down his chest to wear his bellybutton would be. He breathed in quickly and made another slight cry.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I've never asked, does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your bellybutton…or lack of one. I know you had an operation is it still sensitive?"

"No, just ticklish." Kyle replied not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I won't touch," Amanda stated as she removed her hands from Kyle.

Kyle hesitated and then took Amanda's hand lowering it back to his bellybutton. "You can."

They went into a slow hug and Amanda said, "I feel like there's still so much I don't know about you…and I want to know everything." Amanda hugged him and Kyle thought to himself, (Kyle's Inner Monologue) But could I tell her everything? Could we ever have a true and honest relationship if I didn't share all of my secrets, especially when the secrets were as deep and strange as mine. (end)

(note that this starts right where that leaves off)

(Kyle's Inner monologue)

I felt so close to Amanda right there but I still questioned how far our relationship could go, but I began to get good feelings. Normally, when Amanda and I hug, we are still and close, almost as if we were one, but now, Amanda was moving her arms slowly up and down my back. I could tell that she wanted to take things another step but wasn't sure she or I was ready. I decided to do what Lori had told me to do remembering what she had said before I came in here with Amanda.

(End)

Kyle and Amanda passionately kissed again, this time Kyle started it. Amanda was caught by surprise but felt so close to Kyle she didn't care. Kyle tried to be bold and spun Amanda around so that she was the one against the shelf. Both of them had a strange feeling in their gut.

Then Kyle thought about what Lori had said, "Hands on butts…hands on boobs…" Kyle slowly moved his hand down Amanda's back and rested it on her butt, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Amanda jumped a little in his arms but kept kissing him. She had never been so sure of anything in her life up to this moment.

Kyle hesitated. Then he slowly took his hand and put it under Amanda's shirt just a little bit. He was worried but they kept kissing. He moved Amanda's shirt up a little bit more and felt how warm and soft her skin was.

At that moment Amanda stopped the kisses and looked at Kyle. "Will you walk me home?" Stunned, Kyle nodded his head. He was worried, had he gone too far? They slowly walked out of the storage closet. Amanda took off her apron and hung it up while telling Josh she was done with her shift. She walked over to Kyle, grabbed his hand, and they walked out together, both not really sure what was going on.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue)

As I walked with Amanda I couldn't help but worry and wonder if I had gone too far? I still wasn't really sure what had happened. All I could think about was what had happened. My mind was racing and playing back all of the moments from just minutes ago. I could remember how soft Amanda's skin felt to the touch and how soft her kisses were. Had I just ruined it with the girl that I love?

(End)

Kyle and Amanda stopped in front of Amanda's house. The walk had seemed endless to the both of them. They faced each other silent for a few moments until Kyle leaned in to kiss Amanda lightly on the lips. He hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong. She giggled a little and kissed him back lightly. Kyle pulled away and said, "You better get in before your mom sees us."

"Kyle I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My cat's away," they both giggled softly. "She had a business trip to go to. She was hesitant about going and leaving me home alone seeming as what happened last time but I convinced her to go. She left this morning, she won't back until tomorrow afternoon." They both smiled at each other. Kyle laughed a little. "Walk me in?" Amanda asked.

"Sure," Kyle responded feeling a sense of relief that Amanda didn't seem to be mad at him.

Amanda led Kyle up the stairs. They were both unsure but in the same way, pretty certain. They walked into Amanda's room. Everything was neatly organized and very girly, so much like Amanda. They were silent. Amanda paused and looked at Kyle but then they both knew what they wanted to do. Amanda went and shut all of the shades, the lights still off. Kyle walked over and they came into a passionate kiss both of them seeming a part of the other. Amanda felt weird being the one to take the next step but she pulled off her sweater. Kyle then took the ques and fell back onto the bed atop Amanda. One of Amanda's legs was propped up beside Kyle while the other was flat in between Kyle's.

They both felt so comfortable neither one of them feeling pressured into anything. This seemed to be what they both wanted. Amanda ran her hands all over Kyle, however, she never went to any non-respectable areas. She kept her hands above his privates. Kyle started to put his hands slightly under Amanda's shirt again lifting it up further and further until he felt the lace of her bra. His other hand was layed across one of her legs.

At that moment, Amanda felt a strange feeling come over here. It was unlike before. She felt as though all of a sudden there was space between them. She wasn't ready. She pulled back from Kyle and explained, "I'm sorry. I just can't. I thought I wanted to but I can't help but thinking that there is something between us. I know that you still have secrets and I understand. We are just teenagers. I just think that I will be ready when I know there is nothing else between us."

Kyle understood he was nervous that Amanda may be mad at him this time but for some reason knew she wasn't. She hadn't meant what she said to hurt Kyle or to try to convince him to tell her everything. She meant it sincerely and truthfully. Kyle knew it was a fair statement and so he stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They embraced each other in a hug, both knowing they did what was right.

Sorry I know that you guys were probably thinking of a different ending but I promise you if you like it them I will keep going and maybe there will be something good in there!

Thanks for reading. Please COMMENT and RATE! I worked really hard and I want to know what you guys think about it. If you guys don't like it then I would rather write something else but if you do like it then I will DEFINITELY keep going so please comment. Thanks!


	2. Will you have dinner with me?

This chapter was really hard to write because I didn't know which way I wanted it to go. I didn't want to make it too cliché since Amanda's mom is away but I also didn't want to just skip over that fact so it might be a little sappy and maybe _coincidental_ that her mother is out but whatever! Note that this starts right where the last chapter left off.

Kyle and Amanda were embracing in a deep hug. They were both so content where they were in that spot right now, physically, and with their relationship. Neither one of them regretted what had happened but they knew they weren't ready for the next step.

"Thank you," Amanda said softly while still holding tightly onto Kyle.

"Thank _you_," Kyle responded relieved at Amanda stopping. In the moment he was disappointed but now, hugging Amanda he was content. He knew that if they had gone any farther, so many things between them would've changed and right now, he was content where they were.

Amanda slightly pulled away. "Well…since your mom isn't home…umm…do you want to come for dinner?" Kyle asked slightly hesitant.

"Well…my mom left a list of chores for me to do…"

Disappointed, Kyle realized what she was trying to say. "That's okay. There's always another time. Maybe tomorrow we can do something." Kyle blushed realizing that what he said may have come out wrong seeming as what had recently happened.

Amanda giggle softly seeing the pain on Kyle's face after what he had said. "Hmm, I get what you mean Kyle. By the way, if you had let me finish I was going to say that I can do those chores later. I would love to have dinner with you, that is, if I'm not intruding."

"Of course not. We have six seats at the dinner table and only five of us. With you it is a perfect match!"

They both laughed softly and then Amanda stepped onto her heals and gave Kyle a soft peck on the lips. "If I am going to be going out tonight then I need to do some chores…"

"Let me help, it'll get done faster!" Kyle interrupted.

"No it's fine. I can take care of it. I'll see you later!"

Kyle realized that even if he tried Amanda would insist on doing things herself, and besides, he needed some time to get cleaned up think. "Alright. See you later!" Kyle said as he slowly walked towards Amanda's bedroom door. If it was anyone else Amanda would rush out and walk them to the door but with Kyle, she never had to. She stood in the same spot still smiling and excited about later.

Kyle walked out the door and wandered to his house. He went in and Lori rushed in from the other room with her "I know something" kind of smile on.

"Hi?" Kyle said knowing something was up.

"Hi. Sooooo…what happened?"Lori inquired.

"What happened with what?"

"Oh come on don't act all innocent with me. I saw you go into the closet and then I waited for you to come out…and you were in there for well more than several minutes. Then when you came out your hair was a little bit disheveled and you had a sheepish grin on your face. Then when Amanda came out you guys quickly locked hands and gave each other the "I love you" grins and walked out. And just because I wanted to know what happened so much I took Josh's car home…Oh I was supposed to bring that back…anyways so not the point…I saw you and Amanda walk into her house and come one, we all know Mrs. Bloom is out of town and you were in there for a long time and now you came home with a guilty but very happy look on your face trying to cover something up!" Lori finished as Josh walked in.

"Thanks Lori. How embarrassing is it to have to have your girlfriend drive you home because your big sister took your car!" Josh replied with a tired and sarcastic voice.

"Sorry I forgot I got wrapped up in Kyle drama."  
Josh looked at Kyle hoping he would tell him what Lori was talking about. "I didn't do anything." Kyle responded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah okay well Lori…"

Lori interrupted, "Kyle! I know something happened…come on…you can tell me." She said with a fake sweet grin.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Wait I'm lost here, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing she is talking about nothing. All me and Amanda did was listen to music, have something to eat, and talk at her house."

"Lori why are you pressuring Kyle so much and Kyle, why are you lying?"

Kyle's answer was interrupted with relief when Steven and Nicole walked in the door.

"Hey guys," Nicole said surprised to walk in and see all three of her kids having a civilized conversation. There was an awkward pause as Lori and Josh awaited Kyle's response and Kyle hoped Nicole would say something. "What's going on? Is there something we should know about." She said moving her eyes back and forth between the three kids and Steven.

"_Kyle_, was just about to tell u…." Josh started but was interrupted by Kyle.

"Amanda's coming over for dinner. Is that okay?"Kyle said quickly.

"Oh. Of course, she's always welcome," Steven responded hoping this conversation would end soon and he could go relax.

"Alright thanks," Kyle said, relieved, as he quickly escaped to his room hoping no one would follow him.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Nicole asked sensing there was something she didn't know about.

"Nothing, we were just, talking to Kyle, about, tonight!" Lori replied taking long pauses between words trying to think of things to say to cover up their previous conversation. She walked away and Josh followed, everyone dispersing.

_What do I wear? What do I say? Do I act like something has changed or act normal…no not normal…like I did before? Gosh why did I lead him on? Why did I stop him? Why am I not ready?_ Amanda quizzed herself in her mind. She took a deep sigh out and then picked out a dress. It was strapless but still very modest. It had a light tan background with soft flowers covering most of the background. The flowers were large but not gaudy, the colors were light so it mixed well all together. She wore an aqua sweater that matched one of the colors on the dress. Her hair was wavy. She let it fall to her sides except for a small clip on one side. She put on brown flip-flops and walked over to the Trager house.

_Ding Dong_!

The door bell rang loudly at the Trager house. Kyle rushed to the door yelling, "I'll get it!" It was Amanda. She looked gorgeous. Her dress fit her flawlessly and made her look stunning. Her hair was a natural wavy that looked perfect, neat, and soft. She was perfect!

There was a small moment of silence which Amanda broke, "Hi."

"Hello. Come in. Umm dinner's almost ready."

"Okay."

"Well hello Amanda, what a surprise to see you here," Lori said in a mischievous voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Lori. How are you?" Amanda replied trying to be polite but really all she could think about was Kyle.

"Dinner!" Mr. Trager called.

Everyone filed into the dining room where there was a large assortment of food. The dinner went amazing. Everyone joined into one conversation filled with laughs and smiles. Kyle was relieved at how well and natural everything was going. He wasn't trying to please anyone or act different towards Amanda. It was all natural, and it seemed that way for her, as well.

When the dinner ended, everyone cleared their plates and then Mr. and Mrs. Trager finished the dishes. Amanda offered to help but was turned down. Nicole insisted that he and Kyle go have some time together.

Amanda and Kyle walked outside and sat on a bench in the Trager's patio area……

So there it, the second chapter! Like I said this was a really hard chapter because I really didn't know what I wanted to happen in it. I had a lot of fun writing it though. Thanks for all of the great reviews. Keep them coming! There will definitely be a third chapter where tonight leaves off…_dun dun dun!_ Just kidding, there will be a third chapter, but I want to keep it natural to what might happen with Kyle and Amanda making both of them seem as real people rather than TV characters. So yeah!


	3. I Love You

"You know the last time we sat out here like this together was when you told me that you liked me," Amanda stated to Kyle with a playful smile.

"Really? How can you remember that?" Kyle asked.

"I remember my mom was out of town then too. I was up past my bedtime!" They both giggled.

"Well maybe this should be tradition," Kyle stated in a joking but serious voice. He couldn't believe how content he was just sitting and talking with Amanda. Maybe they didn't need a physical relationship, at least not yet.

"Well then, just to keep things tradition, I like you Kyle!" Amanda giggled. Then her face turned serious and she looked deeply into Kyle's eyes. "Kyle…" she said almost sounding hesitant. "I love you."

Kyle looked at Amanda. He knew that he felt it in his heart but to hear it from Amanda meant that it was truly real and that their love was strong and mutual.

"You do?" Kyle said not knowing how to respond. Amanda nodded. "Well, I love you too. I love you more than anything. Amanda, you are my soul mate," Kyle said sounding really lighthearted and happy at first but really serious and as if everything he was saying was his true and honest feelings.

Amanda shuffled a little closer and rested her head on Kyle's shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head then rested his own on hers. They sat there silent, the both of them like one person.

"Hey, mom tried to be a baker tonight and she made some brownies. You guys can come have some if you want," Lori said as she peeked her head through the back door onto the patio.

"Yummmm! Let's go," Amanda said as he stood up grabbing Kyle's hand and leading him into his own kitchen.

Everyone gathered around the island in the Trager's kitchen. They ate their brownies with ice cream and milk, and talked and laughed some more. Amanda always felt comfortable around the Tragers and they all felt comfortable around her. As things started to settle down, the family dispersed one by one. First Josh to go call Andy, then Lori because her "family was boring her," Kyle and Amanda followed, and Nicole and Stephen shared a husband and wife moment and then walked silently back to their home duties.

"Well I better get going. It's getting late," Amanda said.

"Ohh," Kyle said as he and Amanda sat on the couch watching a movie. Amanda got up and Kyle followed.

"Thank you so much. Make sure to thank you parents once again for me, as well," Amanda said always trying to be polite.

"I will," Kyle responded smiling as they both walked over to the door. "I'll walk you home."

"No its fi……"

"I want to," Kyle said cutting off Amanda. He opened the door and motioned his hand leading Amanda out of the house. When they reached Amanda's porch Kyle kissed her lightly. "I love you, Amanda."

Remembering what they had shared earlier Amanda smiled, "I love you too, Kyle, and I always will."

They both smiled and then Amanda kissed Kyle one more time before entering her house. She escaped to the silent of her home where, any other night she would have gone and danced around enjoying her mother's absence and the quietness of her own breathing. However, tonight, she felt empty. Not a bad empty, but just, a longing…for Kyle.

Kyle walked back to his own home. When he came through the door he crossed paths with Stephen.

"Oh hey Kyle. Did you just walk Amanda home?" Stephen asked realizing he hadn't even noticed Kyle had been gone.

"Yeah."

"You okay Kyle?" Stephen could sense something. Kyle didn't seem sad or happy or upset, he seemed…in love.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kyle said before both him and Stephen retreated to their rooms.

**So here is the third chapter. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I know it is kind of short and I'm sorry, but don't worry, it isn't over yet. I still have a couple things up my sleeve!**


	4. Goodnight

**I am so sorry for the amount of time between these chapters. I also apologize for the last chapter about the author's note I just didn't know how many people were reading it and since it is my first story…I don't know, I am new at this! I did delete that chapter so this is chapter 4! So this chapter was hard to write because I didn't know how to make it flow. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't really know how to get it there. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Tonight had been wonderful. Somehow Amanda knew that no matter what, Kyle would always love her. She finished a couple of things that had to be done around the house and then walked up to her room. She looked out her window and started at the Trager house for a few moments. Kyle was perfect to her. She walked over to her bed and laid down hoping to fall asleep.

Kyle was satisfied with how the night had turned out. Although he loved Amanda with all of his heart, he was content with where they were. He sat down in his tub too excited about the night to go to sleep but hoping that he could. Eventually he got up and started drawing a picture of him and Amanda on the patio swing earlier that evening, but he couldn't concentrate, he was too in love. He tried to concentrate on different things but nothing seemed to calm him, so he decided to put his mind to rest.

Amanda couldn't fall asleep but was desperately trying. Then, her phone rang. She thought, "Who would call me at this hour," and hesitantly answered.

"Hello," Amanda said into the phone.

"Amanda, hi," Kyle said, smiling to himself.

"Kyle? What's wrong? It's kind of late."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you I just…"

"No it's okay, I wasn't sleeping. For some reason my mind is just racing tonight I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Me neither, I can't stop thinking about, everything."

Amanda giggle quietly. The conversation went slow and easy for about a half an hour until Kyle showed up at Amanda's doorstep. He went in and they talked some more on the Bloom's couch. Eventually they both got tired and Amanda layed her head on Kyle.

"Are you tired?" Kyle asked Amanda.

"Yeah, I'm up _way_ past my bedtime!" They both giggled and then there was a short silence and they both studied each other's faces for a few short seconds.

"Maybe I should go and let you get your rest," Kyle said really not wanting to go but feeling as though it would be the proper thing to do.

"No, it's okay," Amanda said firmly. Then in a warmer tone she finished, "I mean, if you want to go you can but, umm, you can stay if you want."

Kyle looked at her and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

They both made a small sigh that sounded almost like a small laugh but still a sigh. Amanda nuzzled herself into Kyle a little more and they both seemed like one, so content with each other.

Amanda perked her head up, "Are you comfortable?" She asked Kyle. "'Cause I could, we coul…"

"I'm fine. Very comfortable," He said jokingly scooting his bottom in the couch.

"Hmmm," Amanda giggled in that same sigh that her and Kyle always used. "I love you Kyle," Amanda stated lovingly for the second time.

"I love you too, Amanda."

And with that they both fell asleep swiftly and easily Amanda in Kyle's arms.


End file.
